The Fox and the Wolf
"The Fox and the Wolf" is the twenty-first episode of Season Three of Teen Wolf. It was written by Ian Stokes and directed by Tim Andrew. It is the forty-fifth episode of the series overall, and premiered on March 3, 2014. Synopsis While Allison, Derek, Chris and Sheriff Stilinski try to track down Nogitsune, Kira's mother tells the story of the Nogitsune she came to know. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski/Nogitsune *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Guest Starring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura/Young Noshiko Yukimura *Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura *Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura *Aaron Hendry as Nogitsune *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Skyler Maxon as Corporal Rhys *Jackson Heywood as Merrick *Josh Duvendeck as Hayes *Lily Mariye as Satomi Ito *Nichole Bloom as Rinko *Hidekun Hah as Michio's Father Co-Starring *Doug Cox as Dr. Liston Trivia Connections *Mentioned in dialogue - Casablanca (1942) *Lightsaber mentioned - Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977) Quotes :Scott: If that's you, then you'd have to be like 90 years old. :Noshiko: Closer to 900. :Kira: OK. Sure. Dad, how old are you? :Ken: Forty-three. But I've been told I look mid 30s. ---- :Satomi: You think I am weak because I follow the rules. You think rules are for the obedience of fools and cowards. The young fox always knows the rules so she can break them. An older, wiser animal learns the exceptions to the rules. ---- :Kira: Okay, stop. Just stop! We don't wanna hear your Casablanca story. We wanna know how to save Stiles. ---- :Ken: Sometimes history does repeat itself, Scott. :Scott: Only if you don't learn. :Ken: But sometimes even then, fate conspires against you. ---- :Deputy Parrish: Mr. Argent's taser Sorry, but I can't let you walk out with this. It's way above the legal voltage limit. :Chris: I only use it for hunting. :Deputy Parrish: Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure you could use it to jump-start a 747. :Chris: This property belongs to me and the charges were dropped. Although, I'm not exactly sure who's responsible for that. :Sheriff: Enters I am. I'll take care of this, Parrish. :Deputy Parrish: Sheriff, I'm not kidding. This thing's a few watts from being a light saber. ---- :Sheriff: I don't know how you guys do it. You're all so strong. You're fearless. Hell, you manage to keep your grades up. :Allison: Well. I'm failing Econ ---- :Noshiko: Do you trust me? :Kira: I just found out you're 900 years old. I don't think I'm ever gonna trust you again. ---- :Noshiko: Wolves and foxes tend not to get along. Not just in fables and stories. :Ken: But allies, however unlikely, should be welcomed. Especially in times of war. ---- :Chris: That's the problem. We're all trying to outfox the fox. :Sheriff: Listen. I'll understand if anyone wants to back out. :Derek: I'm not gonna be the first wolf to run from a fox. :Chris: Apparently, I'm carrying the light saber. ---- :Noshiko: I could not die knowing they would get away.So I called out to our ancestors for kitsune-tsuki. Possession by a fox spirit.For a powerful nogitsune, one that feeds off chaos, strife and pain, to take control of my weakened body, imbue it with power and use it as a weapon. But calling on a trickster spirit is a dangerous thing. They can have a very dark sense of humor. Because while the nogitsune did come to possess someone, it wasn't me. Category:Season Three Episodes